


You Too?

by Kit_SummerIsle



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Nothing explicit, secret tryst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_SummerIsle/pseuds/Kit_SummerIsle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting of Megatron and Starscream in the desert...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Too?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, little something from the kinkmeme:  
> http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=15411605#t15411605
> 
> Despite of its origin, there's not much that can be called a kink or warrant M rating. They just... talk. :-)

There was nothing else back this way but the Autobot base. Starscream slowed down and frantically tried to make up an excuse, any excuse that would get his ailerons out of the inevitable… wait a klik! If the only thing that was there, back the way he came from… then what the nether frag was _Megatron_ doing that way? He couldn’t have… no, that’s ridiculous. The only Autobot Starscream could imagine the Decepticon warlord with was Optimus Prime and… well, that was nearly impossible. Pit, they tried to deactivate each other on an ornly basis!

Starscream landed when Megatron touched down and his wings twitched nervously. He so didn’t want a beating after such a good frag.

“My Lord…”

“And just what are you doing here, Starscream?”

Starscream stared, forgetting even his nervousness and his servos stopped wringing each other. Megatron’s tone was… amused? A brow popped up. Good-natured? The other joined its companion. Primus forbid… _happy_? The Seeker checked the setting of his audials but all reports came back blue. He heard it right. Still he felt prudent to back off a step.

“N-nothing, my Lord! Just… just some flying, yes I’ve been flying here! It’s… it’s such an exciting landscape!”

Megatron lifted an amused brow and glanced around. The flat, featureless, empty desert stretched around them for as far as he could see and hardly a rock or two disturbed the desolate, red emptiness. It was as far the opposite of ‘interesting’ or ‘beautiful’ as anything could be. Starscream swallowed, blushed and resumed wringing his servos.

“I… uhhh… what are YOU doing here, Mighty Leader?!?”

“Well, unlike you, I had business to do.” – Megatron smirked and Starscream took another step backwards. Then a gust of wind brought a smell to him and he stared again. The high-grade smell was unmistakable… – “Ohh, for Primus’s sake, stop it. We both indulged, so let’s not try to fool each other. Though I sure hope you didn’t betray the Cause.”

“I’m… ummm… I did nothing wrong! I just… we just…”

Megatron waited for him to finish the sentence. When Starscream didn’t, the Decepticon lord waved at him lazily, smirked again and winked at his second. Starscream took another step backwards and angled his wings for takeoff if needed. But Megatron didn’t move to grab him.

“You fragged one, right?”

“I…. uhhhh... ummm… well… ooo… yes. Umhhmmm…”

Starscream knew he couldn’t deny it. Not with the scuff marks probably still visible on his plating and the deep, sated feel in his EM field that not even his nervousness could mask. He knew for sure that even his wings flared happily and Megatron could read them like a datapad. He fidgeted and asked back boldly before he could think on whether it was wise or not…

“Don’t tell me you didn’t do the same?!?”

Megatron’s smirk became wider and Starscream’s jaw hung open. The… he… he did? It was just a stab in the dark, but was he actually… right?

“I won’t scrap you now… as long as you don’t spread this, am I understood?!!”

Starscream’s wings lowered and his helm bobbed several times. He still couldn’t get over the fact though that the Decepticon Lord was… seeing an Autobot? But which one…?

“My vocalizer is sealed, My Lord!”

Megatron guffawed at that and Starscream knew that his leader had to imbibe quite a lot. It curiously made him feel a little safer – Megatron was, perhaps surprisingly a pleasant drunk, certainly far less violent than the sober article. If he could have tricked Megatron’s personal energon dispenser to give out only high grade, Starscream would have done it ages ago. 

“So who is my little, treacherous SIC visiting for fun? The snarky medic?”

“Who?” – Starscream nearly shrieked – “That… blocky, boring grounder? It’s an insult to me!”

“If you wanted fliers, let me remind you that you have a trine, Starscream.”

Starscream scowled back.

“Because TC is so much a _fun_ and Skywarp knows _limits_? I’d rather have a grounder who properly worships wings.”

He flared the items in question and Megatron laughed louder than the weak joke deserved.

“So, tell me. Who is it?”

“Why should I???”

“Well… so maybe I won’t shoot ‘em next time. You’re almost tolerable after you get laid.”

Starscream decided not to get indignant. After all, it was true… he was so much mellower after a tryst. But he smirked back and simpered at Megatron boldly…

“I can say the same about you… _my Lord_.”

Megatron laughed again and dropped a heavy servo on Starscream’s shoulder. His knees nearly folding under him, Starscream hissed, but Megatron just pulled them both down sitting to the ground. He must have drunk quite a lot. Starscream has imbibed a little too, but… not this much.

“Touche. Now, tell me and I’ll tell you. Deal?”

“Umm… it’s… Sideswipe. You know… the red tw…”

Megatron’s uproarious laughter cut his words and Starscream stared at his leader, nearly rolling on the desert floor laughing, slapping his knee joints in mirth. He felt surreal. Blinked. Nope. Still seeing it. 

“The… jet-judoing… idiot?” – Megatron could hardly speak up between gasps for air among his mirth – “Seriously? Why?”

“Well, he has a proper appreciation for wings, for one” – Starscream answered annoyed and insulted – “they are sensitive, you fragger and not just for tearing them off!”

Megatron’s laughter subsided slowly and he nodded, slapping Starscream’s shoulder again.

“I wouldn’t tear them off so often if you weren’t so treacherous. But I see your point there. The idiot obviously envies fliers. So he’s good at worshipping those flaps. What else?”

“Not so fast… _Mighty Megatron_. So… who are **you** seeing?”

Starscream started to think that he was really safe now from his drunken leader – but it never hurt to have dirt on the fragger. And he was curious which Autobot the Decepticon Lord considered worthy of his mighty self. Most Decepticons thought he was the one the Decepticon leader fragged, though the officers generally knew it better.

“Well… never wondered why you could see him alone?” – Megatron smirked at him – “After all he’s practically inseparable from his twin.”

Starscream shrugged. He wasn’t sure why it was important – Sideswipe always made sure they weren’t disturbed in the ruined part of the Autobot ship and that was enough for him. Then, the credit dropped and Starscream stared wide-opticked at his leader, wings frozen in mid-move and vocalizer clicking static for a breem.

“Wh… wha’? WHAT? Y-you and… SUNSTREAKER?”

Megatron slapped his shoulder, laughing again and the Seeker snapped out of his shock.

“Why? How? I mean…why him? I mean, right, he’s basically a Decepticon with a red badge, so not a bad choice anyhow… but…”

Megatron nodded, his laughter subsiding a little as he answered.

“Goes back to the Arena. I mean our… connection. Older gladiators often sponsored young talents. I saw something in this gaudy, yellow youngling and his annoying red brother. I was right about Sunstreaker.” – he smirked again – “I heard his twin has a naughty reputation, but I never had to feel unsatisfied about Sunstreaker in the berth either.”

Starscream cracked a grin. Ohhhh he could tell tales about the red Autobot…

“Well, the stories don’t even come close. The mech is a maestro and not only with wing massage. He can bring me to overload with touch only, though it’s a sin not to let him use his glossa.”

Starscream ducked the next slap on his shoulder before the drunk fragger broke something there. But Megatron didn’t seem to mind as he laughed loud.

“Well, I had to nag Sunstreaker a while to use his mouth, but mech, he learned how to suck a spike fabulously!”

“Sides is a natural. His intake is pure sin and his glossa makes me harder than space armour.”

“Well Sunstreaker has to work a bit more for a mouthful…”

Starscream shuddered at the lascivious wink and tried not to imagine Megatron’s… mouthful. Sure, the mech had to be well-endowed and Sunstreaker must have a size kink like whoa…

“Thanks, but I’d rather not choke my lover. Or be choked by him. Neither of us is into that.”

Megatron shrugged, his mirth subsiding a little. The sun was merely a sliver over the horizon, the clear sky painted with dozens of crazy colours Sunstreaker liked to babble about sometimes. They would have to go back to the base soon. Most mechs believed them to be together on these occasions and Megatron never discouraged that rumour, using it to his advantage. 

“Sunstreaker might be smaller than me, but he’s resilient and strong. Almost a warbuild. He can take me with no problems.”

He waved lazily into the air and Starscream stared at this previously unseen side of his leader.

“Certainly not a simpering Autobot. He’s a warrior in the berth and out.”

Starscream lifted a brow plate and suddenly took notice of the dents and scratches on the silvery plating. If that was the golden twin’s doing… 

“Yup, I like my partners active.” – the Decepticon Lord saw his glance and nodded. – “Sunstreaker knows and fights me until I can take him.”

“Well, it’s not like Sides just lays back and takes it either. He can find the smallest seams and then… he plays on wires like a musician! But every mech to his foreplay, I guess…” 

Starscream shook all over longingly just by remembering the black servos sliding on his plating and dipping into gaps, the pleasure that swamped him at the ministrations…

“Ummm. He’s as good taking it as he is spiking. And more…” – he trailed away in silence and they watched the sun dip beyond the horizon and the sky deepen in colour.

“So…”

“So…”

They glanced at each other, for once nothing coming between them, just understanding. 

“They’re twins.” – Starscream shrugged – “Bound to be both amazing frags. And Sides is funny in a way Skywarp never knew how to and TC cannot even dream of. And… he appreciates… _me_.”

Megatron’s glance told him that the warlord understood perfectly what he was alluding to but he still appeared to be mellowed out from the high grade.

“Sunstreaker has depths. He knows, maybe more than any of the Autobots what the war is about… what war IS.”

“Then why is he not coming over… ?”

“Sideswipe. Mainly.”

“Ohh.” – it made sense. Twins couldn’t be apart for long and being on opposite sides would destroy them without anymech lifting a blaster – “…yeah, Sides would never change sides.”

“Not even for you?”

“It’s just a convenience! Nothing more! We’re not… you know!”

“Well then…” – Megatron rose heavily as the sky turned indigo – “it remains a… casual frag on both counts.”

“Yes, exactly. Something enjoyable… and safe.”

Because keeping a lover in the Decepticon army was definitely not safe. It signaled weakness and opened the door for all sorts of pranks, retributions and infighting. 

Megatron nodded. They took off and flew in silence for a few kliks before Starscream spoke up in the clear, cold air, the smirk clear in his tone.

“And he does this nifty trick with his glossa and holds me down until I…”

“His voice gets so deep and vibrates through my valve…”

“He’s loud when he comes – sometimes I think the whole ship will come running…”

“He bites. A lot. I could overload just on bites…”

“And he’s so creative, a professional courtesan could not make ups so many positions!”

“He’s no slouch in that department either!”

They swapped stories until reaching Decepticon airspace and Megatron let the faster jet go ahead, so they wouldn’t arrive the same time. He gave a few glancing blows to the white wing when he arrived, but it was just for show and Starscream didn’t take it seriously, even though he shrieked indignantly. They had something common now, a secret they shared. 

“I wonder if they told each other.”


End file.
